


MY BIMMORTALS THE RETURN

by Luna (Caiatra), Ranusoren



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :'), BillDip, F/M, M/M, Parody, and 2015 caia, i hate everything about this, kill me, please die, sin - Freeform, this is 2018 caia btw, update from 2017 anex: what the fuck is this 2015 me, update from caia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caiatra/pseuds/Luna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranusoren/pseuds/Ranusoren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY BIMMORTALS THE RETURN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkersss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lurkersss).



> ME EN CAI me t in pokmun viea gam chet and we becum fiends

 

  
'Dont take these chapters seriously also im   ~~not~~ sorry   **suzu** , shadow, and darkie - Ur Fav Dank Meme  <3 ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -  

 

And ur fav smoll ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 

Chapter 18

 

 

(This is where caia fuccks shit up pls welcome ur new author straight from the SWAMp)

 

  
AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken prep! fangz 2  **suzu**  4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz for muh sewter! ps da oder eson gernkel sten swor is koz he trin 2 be gofik so der!

 

I woke up the next day in my coffin. I walked out of it and put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow,BRIGHT ASS YELLOW lipstick and a black really low-cut leather dress that was all ripped and in stripes so you could see my belly. I was wearing a skull rick astley ring withmarina and the diamonds inside it.

(Da night before Rape and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I like deth). Crusty Stan chased Gidecunt away. We flew there on our dildos. Mine was black and the white-stuff was white-red. There was lace all over it. Dresser had a black ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) boom. We went back to our rooms and we had you-know-what to a PikaDaASS song.)

Well anyway I went down to the ANUS HALL. There all da walls were painted black and da tables were black too. But you fould see that there was pink pant underneath the black pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Lady Gaga and the Backstreet Boys.

  
"WTF!" I shouted going to sit next to G'arnet and   **Suzu** .   **Suzu**  was wearing a black leather mini with a Rick Astlee t-shirt, black fishnets and black pointy boots.   **Suzu**  was wearing a long gothic blak dress with blood red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and fishnets. Wil, Gardewhoer and Dippr cam. We started to talk about who was sexier, GrowBoner or Rick Astley or ExpandDong. The boys joined in cause they were high.

"Those guys are so fucking hot." Star (svtfoe wat u gon do) was saying as suddenly a gothic old man with a black pubic hair and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Gdieon yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing white foundation and he had died his hare black.

"….GRANKLE STun?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought he was just wearing that to sex Giseon!"

"Hello everyone." he said happily. "As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?"

Everyone from the poser table in Gryiffindoor started to cheer. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn't believe what a poser he was!1.

"BTL you can call me Stnalee." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

  
"What a fucking possy!" Disper shouted angrily as we we to Transfomation. We were holding each others dicks. Wilee looked really jealous. I could see him crying eyeliner in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Rick Asstle) but I didn't say anything. "I bet he's havin a mid-life crisis!"   **Suzu** shouted.

I was so fucking angry.

 

Chapter 19. im nut ok i promise

 

  
AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a poorblod so der!1 fangz 2   **suzu**  4m da help!11

 

All day we sat angerly fingering about Graunkle Steem. We were so fucking pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the cummon room sadly to cut classes. Dopper was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fucking understands me!1" he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big blue eyes like Bon Scott in Heighway to Hleel He was wearing black baggy paints, a black  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) t-shirt and a black die. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was wearing a blak leather low cut top with chains all over it all over it a blak leather mini, black high held boots and a cross belly fing. My hair was al up in a messy relly high like Jenifer Larwrence in Hanger Gams. (email me if u wana see da pik)

"Accuse me? What about me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"You fucking bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait! It's not what it fucking looks like!" he shouted.

  
But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Diperp humped on the door. I whipped and whepped as my blody eyeliner streammed down my boner and made cool tears down my feces like Seelenu Gamez in the video for the hert wants wat deh hart wents (  **Suzu**  that is soo our video!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

  
Suddenly   **Suzu**  came. He had appearated.

"You gave me a fucking shock!" I shouted angrily dropping my pot. "Wtf do you fink you're doing in da bois's room?"

  
Only it wasn't just   **Suzu** . Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Booby or maybeDILDO but it was CRUSTY BOOBIE.

"Hey I need to ask you a question." he said, pulling out his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What are u wearing to the concert?"

"U no who  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of gothz and punx were going 2." He said. "Anyway Diapro has a surprise for u."

 

Chapter 20.

 

  
AN: I sed I DONKEY WOT R U DOING IN ME SWAMP.1 fangz 2   **Suzu**  4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in buttplug 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

 

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a blak ledder mini, a blak corset with urple lace stuff all over it, an black gothic compact boots.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) were gong 2 do the concert again, since Goxsion had taken over the last one. I slit my anus while I moshed 2  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in my bedroom all night, feeling ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum ( ͡o ͜ʖ ͡o) clothes and moshing to Das sum Gud shit. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Duper so we could do it again.

"Wut de fucking hell r u doing!" I shouted angrily. It was Wort! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Garnkle Sternum had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Mable since he was a pedo.

"No, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condensatan." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, and some black lipstick and white foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped….Mabple and Wart were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Vladmir Pootin was watching!1 (he is gay gay gay he likes long think cokcs)

"Oh my god you ludacris idiot!" they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Putin ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cing guyz do it) but both of them were fuking preps. (btw Maplbe is movd 2 sniffingwhore now)

"WTF is that why u wanted concoms?" I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give them to me!" Weirt shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda told me." I replayed.

"You dimwit!." Mabble began 2 shoot angrily. And then…I took out my black camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and VERY HORNEE.

"Well xcuse me pricess!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz to blackmail u." I snarked. "So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant fuking rat me out or I'll show dis to Groonkle Satan (hes into that shit). So fuck off, u bastards!" I started to run. They chased me but I threw my wound at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Wiell, looking extremely fucking hot.

"WTF where'd Dipaer?" I asked him.

"Oh he's bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn't cum in my butt." Will said shaking his hed. "U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?"

Then….. he showed me his flying MEME. I gasped. It was a black COCK. He said his dogfather Caia had given it 2 him. The license plate on the front sed  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)666 on it. The one on da back said 'BEILL' on it.

….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall.  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) were there, playing.

Wil and I began 2 make out, moshing to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

 

Chapter 21.

 

(THIS IS WHERE IT GETS WORSE)

 

  
AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich   **Suzu**  cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz   **suzu**  fangz 4 da help. btw VIBRATING BUTTPLUG rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da that one gnome porno was flimed!

 

Later we all went in the skull. Diopar was crying in da common room. "Deerper are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit homoside bc he fuckin hates people.

"Its ok Pill." said Willyy comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Dirpo. Wiley came too.

"derpiar please come!" he began to cry. Tears of cum came down his pallid face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive fuckboi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Wil got out his blak invincibility coke. We both snorted it off his boner. We saw the janitor Greg there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Jason funderboob come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Greg.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich U WANA GO M8  I GOT 300 CONFURMED KILLS AND A NAVE SEAL!" Willie teh shit said under his breast in a meme way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Greg and Jasun Funyonboober. Den he heard Jason meow. "Jsuyun is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Jyeusn nodded. And then….Will frenched me! He did it jus as….. Gregs was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Draper crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"DrESSER" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Dragondildo weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Daiperrr and I decided to watch Glee (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and PinchDaTit and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1

 

Chapter 22.

 

  
AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz greg itz   **suzu's** folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding   **suzu** u fokieng rok prepz suk!1 drgaron is drierpr ok?!?!1

 

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

  
Standing in front of me where…. G'arnet Sqore, Willye, Bootypopper, Diaper, Gaydrenwhore and   **Suzu** !

  
I opened my crimson eyes.   **Suzu** was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of BIG BLACKS DICKS WITH MEMES ON THEM all over it. Under that she wart atransparent tight asss short shortz wit Vladimere Putin on it and black gothic stiletos that was attached to the top. woolle was wearing a baggy Knife Party t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Dipperwas wearing a black  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just like rickastl, and almost as fucking sexy. Well looked likeJoel Duggar. G'anrt was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her non exisitant clearage with a white apron that said 'peal is a slut for big pink rockz' and other swear words and  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Genifur Larence wear once. Caia  (who is a long big cock) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress which showeded off her honkers with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing with a  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) on it and black pointy boots she had fishnets on her that shwod her goffic cuts on her anus hole. So were Memequaza and DEEZNUTZ. It turns out that Caia, Boodypooper, MEMEMEMEMEME and DEEZNUTZs dad was a HOE. He committed a sin by writing Dipper Goes to Taco Bell. He had ate  the tacos and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Bell something is really fucked up." doiper said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii desu desu nico nico nee nee anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Dripper said in a sexy voice.

"WRONG YOUR FUCK BOI" I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erection."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some CHEAP ASS MAKEUP LIKE DAYM DID U GET THAT FROM DOLLAR TREE. Then I came in a fishes bum. We all went outside the SIN HALL and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called megantrainer from SLIPPINGWHORES was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a WEEB AF tee shirt so we put up our middle toes at her. Inside the TWERK SIN HALL we could see Grumkel stom. PinchDaToitwas there shouting at Gramkle sten.dORA THE EXPLORAwas there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED SO I KEN MASTURBATED IN PRIVAT!"

"THE MEME LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled PinchDaTit.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Dora. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR Digeon WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Gamkel said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing gididididdidicunt and she is in the school. And her name is….Bill Will.I.AM ihaveahugePenis Cipher."

  
Dioper, MEMEQUAZA, DEEZNUTZ, Caia,   **Suzu** , Wille and G'arnet sqcore looked at each other…I gasped.

...

 

Chapter 23.

 

  
AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2   **suzu** 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

 

The door opened and DORA and PinchDaTit stomped out angrily. Then HER AIM IS GETTIN BETTER and TIT sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEPBOOPFLIPPIDEFLOOP ARE YOU DOING!" DARKIE shouted angrily whike eating shadows anus. AIMAIMAIMAIMAIMAIM blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Caia and Dipppppper and opposite G'ret. MEMEGODQUAMA and DEEZNUTZ started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like someone famos. I eight some Triangle Overlord and drank som tar from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Ewioll! He and DR.MUNCHINONTHEASSES were shooting at eachother.

"Weill, Dooctorr WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Doctor dip at weile. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"SAME!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch FUCKIN TIT MUNCHIN ASS EATING HOE!" yelled DRAGon.

"No stop motherfuckin cursing you little shitpup she lavas me not you!" shouted Willi da SHITEATINGHOE. And then… he jumped on DRAgin! (yes in dat way u perv) They started to ride each other in the sexual way.

Sternum yelled at them but they didn't stop till they came 100000 times. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red ass liquid and no nose flew in on his dildo. He had no nose and was wearing a gay robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Shadow that fucking prep started to shit in darkies mouth. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting to look at shadows a$$….I shopped eating an ass….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….GIDISHUNT!

"Bill…..SIN…." Darth giden sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission ON EATING DIPPINS ASSHOLE. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Wally (memes son) as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Ke$ha (Caia's sister) too!"

"Plz don't make me eat him out plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "EAT HIS ASS, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he shved a dildo up his ass and flew away (there he go).

I bust into tears. Dippand WIll.I.AM came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Gidrun coming to kill Drildo while Dildo slit his nipples offin a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily shaving everyones pubes. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"BILL BILLYBILLBILLBILLTHESCIENCEGUY aure you alright?" asked Diaper in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right BillyBoyBoiFuckBoi." said willyey all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of tentacle lube went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in cAIA'S SHITPOST!"

"Its ok gurl." said G'arnet. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Darkie (she is eating shadows ass) about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.

 

Chapter 24.

 

  
AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11  **suzu**  fagz 4 di help!

 

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Darky (she wasnt eating shadows ass this time) about the visions.

"Konnichiwa kawaii desus nico nico nee chan everybody come in." said Proffesor Danky in Japanese. She smelled at me with hercum flavored lipstick. She's da coolest student - fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and eyes that looked literaally like the brownest shit that comes out of a donkeys asshole after it eats to much chipotle. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n G'arhet sqore get along grate) She's really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of FuryDildo. I raced my hand. I was wearing some white naie Polish with long big cocks on it.

"What is it Bolle?" she asked. "Hey I love ur cum colored nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Proffesor denky said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Shadeo." she pointed at Fadeo. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3." (she was pretending to do wurk but she wanted to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Shadwoe IN HIS ANUS)

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Driaper gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a huge dick and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was ImagineDragonss. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic PikaDAAsss t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Proffesor dorkie

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Drink and Willifuck was sitting next to him. We both followed Dildo together and I was so exhibited.

 

Chapter 25.

 

  
AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel   **suzu** 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1   **Suzu** fangz for de help!1

 

I was so excited. I fellowed Dryerper wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into dragper's black car.

"Billdo what the fuck did Profesor Dorkie say." whispered Dirper potting his gothic whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

"She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow BECAUSE SHE WAS TO BUSY SUCKING SAHDOWS ASS." I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a heroin cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to fly the car into a tree. We went to the top of it. Drape put on some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"What are you doing in my swamp.

What what what wha what what." sang Shrek's sexy voice. We startedtwerking. He took of my minion costume. I took of his cock ring. Then… he put his trobbingchode in mypee pee hole sexily.

"OMFG Draper Dooper!" I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching (honhon) passively. Suddenly… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two goffik men with long black hair.

"No! Please don't fucking kill us!1" they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red car.

"No! Oh my fucking god!11" I shouted in a scared voice.

"Beill what's wrong?" Drioper asked me as I woke up opening my FUCKING YELLOW AS FUCK eyes.

 

 Chapter 26.

 

 

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

 

A few mutates later willcithesciencegoy came 2 da tree. He was wearing a sneter (snail sweater), snooker (snail hooker) and a ( ͡ ͡° ͡°  ʖ ͡° ͡°) t-shirt.

"Hi WillWillWillWillWilllWillWillthescienceguy." I said flirtily as I started to sob. Dragon hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of lubeand then told them what happened.

  
"Oh fuck it!" Willwiwliwl shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. "What fucking dic   **Suzu**  k did that!"

"I don't know." I said. "Now come on we have 2 tell Graknle Snat (snail hat)"

We ran out of the tree and in2 da castle. Garnkel Sant was sitting in his office.

"Sire are dads have been shot!" Drappin said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "bellie had a vision in a dreem."

Gramblkel Ston started to cockle. "Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Bollis's not divisional?"

I glared at Grample stem.

"Look motherfucker." he said angrily as Satn gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know very well that I'm not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Ciaa and Bootyfuck- pornto!"

"Okay." he said in a intimated voice. "Were are they?"

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. "Dongdon." I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Dirpaer, Wileiland I all left to our rooms together. I went with Dioaor to wait in the nurses office while Wilei went to slit his wrists in his room. We looked at each other's gothic, derperessed eyes. They, we touched wee wees. Suddenly Cia and Boytfucker came in on stretchers….and Proffesor Dorkie was behind them!1

 

Chapter 27. shreks will never swamp you (do u lik my tittle? - Caia)

 

  
AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story bichez!1111 fangz 2   **Suzu** 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospital   **Suzu** u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

 

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Drapiergon, WalkingShitpost, Ciaa bond Wiele all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them viagra.

"Cum on Beile." said Proffesor Darkieey. She was wearing a gothic blak leader dress with a corset top and real vampir cum on it and fuking black platinum boots im suprised she wasnt sucking shadows ass. "I have to tell you the fucking perdition."

I locked at Botyfucke, Caiae, Drengo  and WILLIAM They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Profesor Doarkie took out some black cards. She started to look into a black crusty ball. She said… "Beil, I see drak times are near." She said badly. She peered into da balls. "You see, you must go back in time." She took out a Time Babys-Boner like G'arnt had. "When Gidemon was in Hogwarts before he became powerful he gut his anus borken. Now do you fink he would still become Gidedn if he was in love?" I shook my head. "U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it."

"Okay." I said sadly. We did dethz tuch sin. I went outside again sadly.

  
"What fucking happened?" asked  drsser  and Wolly .

  
"Yeah what happened?" asked Cia,   **Suzu** and G'arnet?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Bottyfuuk and Caiea being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Draping. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Genrkel . A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b goffik wering the HIM sign on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of him. Even Greg looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Memequaza and deznuts set up some fireworx in the shape of skulls from Meme's Meming Memes( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

I snorted on my Invisibility coke with Willniscienceguy and dripgon and we sneaked outside 2gether.

 

Chapter 28.

 

  
AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen profsor relory sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1!  **suzu**  hav fun wif kiwi!1111111

 

We went in2 a blak room. The wallz were blak with portraits of gothic bands lik ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), PinchDaTit and Pinusall over them. A big black cockin was in the middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There were three chairs made of boners with real skullz in dem. I wuz wearing a blak corset bar wif purple stuff on it, fishnet suckings and a blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Drioep and Wielel.

"Are you okay?" Wilelelele asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing black nail polish. I was wearing blak nail polish with red crosses on it.

"Yah I guess." I said sadly. Dripin also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my blak lipstick. "The problem is….I have to seduce Gddin. Ill have 2 go bak in time"

Diperie started to cry sadly. Will hugged him.

"Itz okay Bildol." he said finally. "But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I said.

We frenched sexily. Well looked at us longingly.

Then… I took off Dargpino's Shrek shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a pre pubesent teen who saw tits for the first time. He had replaced the Will.IAM tattoo that said Bildo on it. forgot me nots were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Marilyn Mornoe. wiel took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

  
We started freching as we climbed into the cofin. He put his 9

 spock in myTRIAGLE SHAPED ASSHOLE and passively we did it.

"I love you Beill. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u ur so loose jfc who are u fuckin on ur free time." he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Wllllllll filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Mabble and Profesor Elsa!111

 

Chapter 29.

 

  
AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111   **Suzu** u rok gurl fangz 4 da help( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ROX 666!111111111111

 

"Oh my satan!1" we screamed as we jamped out of da cuffin. Mab and Professor Tesla started to shoot at us angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher Maple yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Eolsa garbed the camel and put it in her pocket.

"Hey what the fuck!111" Wile shooted angrily.

"Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?" Diaper demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his gothic red eyes. "Look, HERAIMISGETTINBETTER noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to Stale Mangos. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha the Mystery of Mogic thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Mabe; laughed meanly.

"Yes so shut your mputh you insolinet fools!" yelled Proffesor Ellsa. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid kinky dildos in it. Driaggin started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol tom felnot rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as rick astlee ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

  
I started to cry tearz of tar (it hapnz in vrampir kroniklz   **suzu**  sed so ok so fok u!1). Driangin took out a black honkerchief and started to wipe my pink eye.

And then….. he and Mabl both took out guns using magic. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Mabble stated 2 scram he dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Profesor Elass did a spell so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said "OK Mabpelle I'm going 2 go now." She left. Mabele started to laugh evilly. Will started to cry.

"It's ok Bel." said Driayp. "Everything will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of mabell."

  
Mabekeleelaughed again. And then...he took out some whips (thats   **suzus** kink)!1!1111

 

Chapter 30.

 

(ONLY 5 CHAPTERS LEFT YOU can DU it)

 

  
AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2   **Suzu** u rok bich!111 asleo mablel is reserve maple not actal mable!!!!!111

 

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Mabele stated loafing meanly. SHe took out a kamera anvilly. Then… she came tords Dragon!1! He took sum stones out of his poket. He put da stones around dragip and nit a candle.

"What the fuck r u doing!" I shooted arngrily. Mbael laughed meanly. He polled down his pants. I gasped- there was a Meme Mark on his pinus!11!

He waved his wand and a nife came. He gave da knife 2 me.

"U must stab Willee." he said to me. "If u don't then I'll rap (50 cent roxx) Draggin!1"

"No you fucking bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Dragp looked at me sadly with his evil goffik donkey shit eyes eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a tit (lol geddit koz im a satantits) between my cold desd heart and Rick astle. But then I looked at Welies and he looked so smexy too wif his goffik black hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Dargin and Grumplke Satan came and the tame where Dripper almost commited suicide and Wile wuz so sportive.

mabblem laughed angrily. SHe started to prey to Gidden. Hse started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Daipgon and Weleele. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my vampire powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Dagpo and Wielel so they would destruct Mable.

"Stan!" Diroeri shooted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery find out!11" Weil yelled. Meanwhile I took out my wanker.

"You ridiculus dondderhed!111" Snoop dog yielded. He took off all of Dick's clothes. Just as he was about to serenade him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointing my wound. Mablem scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my blak mobile and sent a txt 2 Caia. I stopped doing crucio.

"You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-" shooted mable but suddenly Caia cummed.

Mabbble l put the whip behind his bak. "Oh hello Cia I wuz just teaching them sumthing." he lied. But suddenly Bootyfcku and Profesor Daorkie came in2 da room and they and Ciaia unlocked the chains and put dem around Mblea. Then Profesor Darke said (while sucking shadows ass) 'Come on Billlet's go." 

 

Chapter 31.

 

  
AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin bille a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff   **SUZU** 4 di help!1111

 

"I always knew u were on Giddeon's side, you sun of a bitca (bufy rox!111)." Ciai said 2 Mabble.  

"No I'm not I was teaching them somefing!1" Maeleb clamed.

  
"Oh fucking yeah?" I took some blak Gidiserum out of my poket and gave it to Cia. He made Maplev dirnk it. He did arngrily. Then BOOTyfucke took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he did curses on Mabple. Then Proffesor Darkoi and botypfuk made us get out wif them while mablep told his secretes. BootyFucker tookWIlL and Draco to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Profesor Darkok took me to a dark room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce gidden. Moving posters of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and Justthetip were all over. Hermoine, Cai and   **suzu**  came too. G'arnet gave me a blak bag from store.

"Whatz in da bag?" I asked Profesor daorike.

  
"U will c." she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut black leather whip/dildo. It had red korset stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on blak fishnetz and blak pointy boots  **Suzu**  had chosen.  **Suzu**  and Cai helped me put on BRIGHT BLUE eyeliner WITH SHIT FLAKES and the brownest of brown lipshtick like holy shit did that come straight out of a cows asshole or what.

"You look fucking kawaii desu desus , bitch." G'anret said.

"Fangs." I said.

"Ok now you're going to go back in tim." said Proffesor Dorkie. "U will have to do it in a few sessionz." She gave me a blak gun. I put it in a strap on my fishnetz like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a black time-tuner. "After an hour use da time torner to go back here." Proffesor dakrie said. Then she and G'arnet Sqoor put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

"Good luk!1" Everryone shooted. Cia and Suzu gave me deth's touch sin. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pencil a$$.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Bon Scott only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was….Pencil1111

 

Chapter 32.

 

AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt tom bodil dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111

 

"Hi." I said flirtily. "Im Bill Way da new student." I shok my pale assswif  a black dildo in it wif him.

"Da name's penicillin." he said. "But u kan call me XxPu$$ySl@y3rxX. Datz ma middle nam" (Pencil dis u!)

We shok hands. "Well come on we have 2 go upstairs." Pu$$ySl@y3er said. I followed him. "Hey Pu$$ySl@y3er…..do u happen to be a fan of Rick astlee?" (sinz and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) nicki majam dont exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh my fuking god, how did u know?" Pu$$y gasped. "actually I like pinchdatit a lot too."(geddit coz they did that song I just wanna live that's ounded really 80s)

"omg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what they have a concert in hogswamp." sSl@y3r0ftehPu$$y whispered.

"hogswampt?" I asked.

"yeah that's what they used to call it in these time before it became Hogsmeade in 2000." he told me all sekrtivly. "and theres a really cool shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." He smiled skrtvli again. "then in 1998 dey changd it to hot topic." he moaned.

"ohh." now everything was making sense for me. "so is Shrek your princepill?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im in slitherin'"

"OMfG SHME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u go to this skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

"yah that's why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly Shrek flew in on his DONkAY and started shredding at us angrily. "WOTRUDOINGINMESWAMP!" he had short blonde hair and was wearing a polo shirt from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

Pu$$ySl@y3r rolled his eyes. "his so mean to us goffs and punks just becose we're in slytherine and we're not preps."

I turned around angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord."

"wtf?" he asked angrily.

"oh nuffin." I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn…. the floor opened. "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly and i just shit.everywhere.because yolo."

"hey where r u goin?" pu$$y asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in professor darkee's (shadow senpai suck my ass - darkie 2k15) classroom. garkne sten wuz dere. "sten I think I just met Shrek." I said.

"oh yeah I rememba that." sten said, trying to be all goffik.

darike came in. "hey dis is my classroom wait wtf Bileel what da hell r u doing?"

:"um." I looked at her.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a goff so its ok.

professor darkee looked sad. "um I was drinkingSHADOWS ANAL JUICES." she started to cry black tears of depression. gramkle stem didn't know about them.

  
"hey r u crying tears of blood?" he asked curiously, tuching a tear. "fuck off!" we both said and grunkle strun took his hand away.

professor Dakeri started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. "omfg Bildo…I think im addicted to Sex Sex Sex Yeah."

 

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112

 

Chaper 33. More Sexx

 

  
AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don't lik da story den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz   **Suzu** 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1

 

"Oh my fuking god!1" I shooted sadly. "Shud we get u 2 Crusty mangas, bitch?"

"Hel no!" she said. "Billy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask SlutMum 4 sum help?"

"Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Dipar was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak Rik Asslee tshit which wuz his panamas "Hey u scalene triangle lover fuckface u want a triangle shoved ur ass huh huh? u wanna go m8 1 V 1 ME." I said.

"How'd it go Bilee?" he asked in his voice was so sexy and low kinda like Reck Astllee when hes talking.

"Fine but u didnt answer my question ." I reponded. We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

"How far did u go wif xXPu$$ySl@y3rXx?" Drappo asked jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav to do it with him?" Dripapr asked angstily.

"I HAVE TO FART!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 ACCIDENTALLY SHITTING ON HIM BC I FARTED AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE A SHART at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 mabple?" I growled HOEPING HE FORGOT THAT HE HAD SHIT ALL OVER THE FRONT OF HIS SHIRTBC WE FRENCED .

"U will see." Dresser giggled mistressly. He opened a door…mablep nd Wirt werz there!11 Ciaa waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Wirt bagged as Ciai started 2 suk his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Mabple bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Mapple trid 2 rap dem and neway sadiztz rok haz any1 seen shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Mbale's blod den Dripep and I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on my goffik blak coffin. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a blak leather outfit fingie kinda like da 1 Selune Gamez haz in that one porno. (if u haven't herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Diaper put on 'desolition liverz' by ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Den….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out lik in Da Grudge. He pot his smoll dipper in my really loose triangle anus hole (im a hoe). I gut an orgy.

"Oh DRIAPEr!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud DRAPES!1111" I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

"I luv u bonerboyy." he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol we didnt even cum what eh fUCK.

 

Chapter 34.

 

  
AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2   **Suzu** 4 da help!1

 

I wook up in da coffin de next day. Dripgope waz gone. I got up and put on a sexi Witch ofTe West custume. There wuz a fake mole and a large nose thing idk what the fuck its called and everything !111!s. There wuz a slit in da dress lik in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets and blak stilton bo-ots. Suddenly…. Cia cocked on da door. I hopened it.

"Hi Billiam." she said. "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Dakoes's office."

"Ok." I said in a deprezzd voice. I had wanted to fuk Daipperor maybe lessen to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) or PikaDaASS. I came anyway.

"So what the fuck happened 2 Mabelp and Wiret?" I asked Caia flirtily.

"I fucking tortured them. " she answered in a statistic way. "They r in Abkhazian now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Drpier and Willa?" I muttered.

  
"Dey are xcused form skool 2day." Ciaca moaned sexily. "Rite now they are watching that one Disnery movie that cum out recently and everyone hates it but i luv it ." We went into da office. Proffesor Daorkie was there sucking shadows ass again like daym shes thirsty for da ass 24/7. She was wearing a a peacock  it kinda likshe had a kink for animals and shadows asshole wears in mackingjee

 She wuz drinking some Gidennonserum.

She took out da Pensiv and the time-borner.

"Beille, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited to shadowes ass and the juices that cum out of it( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"." she said sadly. "Good luck. Wankerz!"

And then….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around…I was in da Grate Hall eating Count Chorcula. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Pu$$ySl@y3r. On a table was a tall gottik man wif long blak hair, pail skin and blue eyes wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked just like Marilyn Monroe. I noticed…he was drinking a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Profesor Icey (Icy dis u)." xXPu$$ySl@y3rXx said. she da AHole teacher…..Beil?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Nicki majnm is playing in Hogseswamp tonight? And they r showing Pixels (this movfie sucks ass) at da movies b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?"

 

  
Chapter 35.   <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LD8CMb2Gv44>  (frum caia's home wif luv <3 GIT ouTA Me SWemp)

 

  
AN: fangz 2 Lurkersss 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2   **Suzu** 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 serius!1 fangz.

 

I went in2 da Conmen Room finking of Pu$$y. Suddenly I gasped…..Driaperp wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak ledder pants, a blak pikadazz t-shrit andMIONION MAKEUO MADE OUT OF MONKEY SHIT

"Driaper what da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn't Diaper. It was Bottyfuck!1 He stil had two arms.

"Oh hi Bootyfack!1" I sed. "Im Belli the new student lol we shook handz."

"Yah Pu$$ySl@y3r told me abot you." Booottefcuk said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy gorrilas guyz. They where siting in a corner knitting. It wuz Caia, Willse's dad and…Maybple! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak Marina and the diabmonds band shirts. "Lizzen I'm in a goffik band wif those guys." he said. "Were playing 2nite at da Marilyn Monroe show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." he said. "Were calld XxTornAzzxX. I play teh gutter. Ciai plays da drums" he said ponting to her. "Mabble plays the boss. And booteepopper plays the guitar to even fo we call him Daeneys, after Danerus in gam of thorns."

"Hey bastards." I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin. Suddenly I gasped again. "But don't u have a lead singer!" I asked. bottyfkucr looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd to but she did. She contempted suicide by silting her rists."

"Oh my fuking god!11 Datz so fuking sad!1" I gasped.

"Its okay but we need a new led snigger." daneurys said.

"Wel…..I said Im in a bnad myself."

"Rilly?" asked Mabelp. I cudnt belive it. SHe used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah were called Blody Memes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) .( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"I don't want to partee I olny came here for ur bodee" I sang sexily (I own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

"Bille? Will u join da band? Plz!1" begged Bootyfckuer, Daneyris, Caia and Mabellp.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. "Are we gong to play tonight?"

"Yah." they said.

"Ok." I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 He was wering a blak bnad tshrit and blak bagy jeans.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad in tim Beill." he said siriusly Den….he took out a blak tim machine. I went in2 it and…..sudenly I wuz forward


End file.
